


Shittykawa!!

by OikawaToru69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaToru69/pseuds/OikawaToru69
Summary: Oikawa knew Iwa-Chan loved him, he sometimes just needed a reminder.(This is just fluffy angsty iwaoi cuddles!)
Kudos: 1





	Shittykawa!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so don’t be mean! Hope you enjoy iwaoi is one of my favorite ships. If you want to request a ship feel free to and I might make a one shot.

**Iwazumis POV:**

“Oi shittykawa! What took so long?” I questioned as Toru finally walked into the gym. “Sorry I’m late I over slept.” He said. “You dumbass!” I yelled as I hit Toru in the head.

“Oww! So mean Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa said. But I noticed how his voice sounded hurt and wasn’t playful like usual.

I thought to myself _Do my words really hurt Oikawa that much? Should I apologize? No! I’m probably over exaggerating._ ”Just stretch so we can start practice your holding everyone up!” I said.   
  


**Oikawas POV:**

_Why is Iwa-Chan so mean? I wish he was nicer. Does he realize words hurt? Probably not he’s always been such a brute._ I thought to myself as I stretched. _He’s coming over later should I confront him? His brute behavior didn’t change after we started dating._

_Does he really love me? He never says he does and he doesn’t seem to care about me. Always hitting me and calling me names. I’m probably being paranoid. I should stop. But what if he really doesn’t love._

_Oh no! If I keep thinking like this I’ll have a panic attack and here’s a really bad place to have one._ He didn’t even realize he started to hyperventilate, or the rest of the team calling his name.   
  


**Iwazumis POV:**

”Oikawa” “Oikawaaa” “Hello?” I said as I waved my hand infront of his face. As I did this I noticed he started to hyperventilate, like bad. And his hands were shaking.

“Toru” I said “Are you ok?” He blinked a few times then looked at me. He didn’t say anything but kept breathing really hard and his hands were still shaking. He started to tear up and he looked like he was trying speak but I couldn’t.

I then realized what was happening. _He’s having a panic attack! Why didn’t he tell me he had panic attacks?_ I sat down so I was next to him and wrapped my arm around him. I said in as calm as a voice I could muster “match my breathing Toru it’ll be ok.”   
  


**Third Person**

By now the two boys had attracted the attention of the rest the team. Most of them looking at there captain crying. Makki and Matsun, being two of Oikawas best friends started asking questions. Iwazumi was getting annoyed with everyone crowded around them. _C_ _ouldn’t they see he was upset?_ He thought.

“Can y’all move he’s upset and y’all are making it worse” he said.   
  


_**Time skip brought to you by my laziness 😃** _

**Still third person:**

Iwazumi thought it was best to take Toru home, he was clearly upset, and people were making him uncomfortable. “Toru... Why didn’t you tell me you had panic attacks?” Iwazumi asked. Oikawa was quiet for a moment. “I didn’t think you would care...” he responded with.

“What? Of course I care I’m your boyfriend Oikawa.” Again Oikawa stayed quiet. He thought about what to say. “You know how when we were little I was super anxious?” Oikawa asked. “Yea. Why?”

  
Oikawa responded with “I was 8 when I was diagnosed with a panic disorder because I would have panic attacks constantly. A year later I was diagnosed with social anxiety which was what caused my panic attacks. Iwa your name calling and brutish **(Ik that’s not a word deal with it)** behavior gives me anxiety.”

He took a deep breath trying not to cry “When I started having a panic attack it was because... I started overthinking if you loved me or not!” He said all at one time. Oikawa instantly regretted what he said. He knew Iwa-Chan loved him, he sometimes just needed a reminder. 

**Iwazumis POV:**

The words that hit my ears made my eyes bulge “...What?! Why would you think I didn’t love you? I love you more than anything, and, I know I don’t show it but I really do.” Iwazumi said.

He held Oikawa close to his heart and said “Toru I’m holding you close to my heart because I wouldn’t do that for anyone else. I’ll try not to be so mean to you.” “Thank you! It means a lot.” Oikawa responded with. 

  
**Third Person (last POV switch I swear)**

Oikawa smiled and said “Let’s just lay here and be together no talking necessary just bask in each other’s prescience” Iwazumi smiled as well and said “yea let’s do that.” 

  
Toru and Hajime laid there Toru on Hajime’s chest and just basked in the love that was there embrace. They eventually feel asleep and woke up to hajimes mom telling them they had school. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it’s kinda sucky I got super lazy because again this is my first work. Hope you enjoyed! tTell me if there is any grammatical errors and I will correct them.


End file.
